fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Matthew Blackhawk
Matthew Blackhawk is a Second Generation Metal Dragon Slayer,a citizen of the Alvarez Empire and the older brother of Infernal Dragon Slayer,Stefan Blackhawk. Appearance Matthew is a medium built man with long, spiky black hair,He has black eyes and lots of different tattoos covering his arms. Matthew's outfit consists of a brown singlet and black pants with studs and metal chain on the right hip.And a pair of black boots with studs. Personality Matthew is a short-tempered person.He is unable to hold his tongue if he dislikes something,He oftenly gets annoyed by his younger brother.He feels guilty for always loosing temper for no reason.Matthew is really into alcohol.Most of his problems he tries to forget by drinkikng. Matthew is a great guitar player.He has a huge guitar collection in his house which keeps on increasing,he also asked a wood-make mage of Skyhunter to make for him some custom guitars for money.Matt spends all his free time guitar playing and designing new guitars. History At the age of 13 Matthew implanted a Metal Dragon Slayer Lacrima into his body. In X780 Blackhawk brothers joined Skyhunter Guild.After eleven years of working there,they moved to Alvarez Empire Magic and Abilities Master Hand-to-hand combatant Enhanced Strength Metal Dragon Slayer Magic By having a Dragon Lacrima implanted into his body, Matthew obtained the ability to use this Magic.It grants him the power to manipulate and to consume metal.Also he has the ability to shapeshift his limbs to metal weapons.Matt eats anything that contains metal to regain his strength and to heal the wounds.His teeth and jaw muscles are powerful enough to gnaw through solid metal with ease. Spells Metal Dragon's Roar:Matthew inhales a fairly large amount of air and then proceeds to releases a very powerful tornado from their mouth, which possesses incredible blunt force, at the opponent. In the process, sharp metal shards are dispersed, which are capable of shredding the opponent's body.The torrent of metal shards crushes through the heavy armored buildings or hundreds of soldiers. Metal Dragon's Steel Wings:Matt's favourite spell.He gets the pair of sharp silver wings,which give him ability to fly,shoot the metal blades from them,and immense power in melee combat.The primary power is that of natural flight, due to his large metal feathered wings. His wings have superhuman strength, and they have a very flexible skeletal structure.Elements of his anatomy are now comparable to those of birds, especially birds of prey.The strength in his natural wings can easily cut a man's limb, or even put someone through a wall.While he generally flies below the height of clouds, Matt can reach almost twice this height with little effort.He demonstrates superior agility, flexibility, reflexes, coordination, and balance while flying, and has been shown defeating beings much faster than him,by dodging them and having them smashed against the ground or a wall at full speed.The wings give him the ability to project his metallic feathers out from his wings at great speed and with tremendous force, enabling them to pierce even steel.The edges of these metal wings are also razor sharp. Metal Dragon's Fist:Matt transforms his hand to the large metal fist,striking the enemies with immense power.He is apparently capable of increasing their size dramatically,enlarged to gargantuan size, were the main cause of the destruction of armored buildings.The fist is similar to a gigantic hammer,with striking power of ten tons. Metal Dragon's Claw:Matt shapeshifts his palm to a metal claw and grip-strikes the enemies. Metal Dragon's Scales:Matt's skin is getting covered with strong steel scales,giving him armor-like protection and increasing his strength.The scale armor's strength is similar to that of tank's, protecting him from any dangers such as blasts,poisonous smoke,cold weapons,magical bullets,freezing cold,cannon-shots and insanely hot temperatures.Matthew gets the superhuman strength that gives him the ability to lift and throw an adult man,and even to rip thick metal constructions,not to mention the human limbs.Feet of the caster are stronger too,allowing him to jump at 50 feet height or to kick the opponent,sending him flying away. Limb Shape Shifting:Matt is able to shapeshift his limbs to any piercing and cutting metal weapon which can be enlarged to any size he wants:sword,axe,hammer,club,lance,lots of knives at once and arrow.He is able to separate them from his body and to throw or shoot them.The strength of the weapons is high enough to cut or break through strong solid objects of stone or metal. Dragon Slayer Secret Art Titan Lacero:Shredblade Pillars:Matthew clashes his palms together,the metal stakes rapidly grow everywhere,impaling the enemy or creating a cage.No way to run away from stakes.Their height is regulated by the user.The opponent is locked in a huge cage of pillars,then they grow from the ground and impale the victim several times, making them die of bleeding and pain shock. Ensiferum:Shredblade Sword:Matthew shapeshifts his whole arm into a giant sword,that might destroy the building.The sword is able to anihilate platoons of heavy armored soldiers, tearing them apart.The sword is strong enough to break the ground deep into it.Sword's size gives the user the ability to slay giant creaures like Deliora.